


The Pure Sex of It

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Inferno," Elizabeth gets the girl, at least for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pure Sex of It

Elizabeth had to agree with Colonel Sheppard. Norina was hot. And bouncy. Elizabeth had caught sight of her touring Atlantis with Rodney and John earlier in the day, bouncing along between them.

She had bounced her way to Rodney's side at the start of the reception. Then John had shown up and she'd bounced between them. Now she was bouncing her way over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to keep her eyes on appropriate places, but it wasn't easy, not with the dress Norina was wearing. It skimmed her body in a way that made it clear exactly what was underneath that dress, but didn't cross the line into blatantly sexual.

It did, however, make Elizabeth's mouth water.

"Dr. Weir," Norina said, smiling brightly.

"Norina." Elizabeth smiled back.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for my people. Giving us a place to stay, helping us find a new home, rescuing us, we would all be dead if it weren’t for you."

"We were happy to help."

"That's what Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay said." Norina stepped closer, her breasts practically brushing the back of the hand in which Elizabeth was holding her drink. She tilted her head to the side. "Do you often rescue entire civilizations?"

Unable to decide if Norina was flirting with her, or if this was just her normal way of interacting, Elizabeth said, "Whenever we can. We like interacting with people from other cultures."

Norina moved a fraction of an inch closer. "Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard said that too."

Elizabeth glanced over Norina's shoulder at where John and Rodney were standing together, glaring at her. She smiled at them. "They like to explore," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Perhaps they would get along better if they spent some time exploring each other."

Choking, Elizabeth barely managed to keep her drink from landing all over Norina's dress. Norina began patting her back. "I'm fine," Elizabeth said between coughs, shaking her head at Carson when she saw him starting to come toward them.

"I'm sorry," Norina said, when Elizabeth's coughing eased, although she didn't remove her hand from Elizabeth's back. "Are such things not done among your people?"

"I wouldn’t say not done," Elizabeth answered, conscious of the warmth of Norina's hand on her back and the press of Norina's breast against her arm. "It's complicated."

"I see." Norina removed her hand, taking a half-step back.

"Our planet, the one we came from originally, has a very large population with diverse cultures. Some disapprove of such things. Others do not."

"And yours?" Norina asked, her gaze focused on Elizabeth.

She could understand why John and Rodney liked Norina's attention so much. The woman was very intent. "My culture is divided. Some people consider sex between people of the same gender wrong. Others don’t."

Tilting her head to the side, lips pursing slightly, Norina asked, "Which are you?"

"I consider it…" Not even years of diplomatic training could keep Elizabeth from flicking her eyes down over Norina's curves, "a good thing, if the right people are involved."

Norina arched one of her perfect eyebrows. "Like Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay?"

Elizabeth grinned at her and, feeling more reckless than she'd felt in years, said, "Maybe."

"Maybe," Norina echoed, moving closer, her eyes moving from Elizabeth's face slowly downward.

Elizabeth couldn’t complain about the ogling since she'd been doing more than her fair share of looking. Besides, admiring looks from women, especially beautiful women, felt entirely different than the ones from men.

"Your city is," Norina slowly raised her gaze to Elizabeth's, "lovely."

"Thank you."

"Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard showed me much of it this afternoon, but I was unable to see any of the living quarters. I am curious."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's always interesting to see how people live."

"I knew you would understand."

She was so close Elizabeth could smell her, just hints of something warm and sexual. "I would be happy to show you my quarters if you're interested."

Norina beamed. "I am very interested."

Elizabeth was pretty interested herself. She tilted her head toward the door. "Follow me." She was certain no one would think she was ducking out of the reception to have sex with one of the guests. At least none of her people would. She couldn't speak for the Taranians. Maybe it was that certainty that made her recklessly press her hand to the small of Norina's back as they passed through the door.

Or maybe she just wanted to touch.

Norina didn't object. She simply smiled over her shoulder at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth let her hand linger for a moment.

"You have lived here for two years?" Norina asked lifting her eyes to look at the hallway ceiling.

"Yes."

"You are very lucky."

"We are." They were. Even with a hive ship on the way they were very lucky.

"It must be lonely for you, being in charge." Norina looked at her sidelong, her expression sympathetic.

"Sometimes. Everyone is lonely sometimes."

"That is true."

Norina smiled at her again, softer this time, a little sad, and Elizabeth remembered that this woman had just lost her home. "Here we are," she said, pointing at her door. She touched the controls and the door slid open. She gestured for Norina to enter ahead of her, taking a moment to watch Norina bounce from behind.

Norina's attention was immediately caught by the painting on the far wall, positioned so it was the first thing Elizabeth saw when she entered the room. "This is lovely," she said approaching the painting.

"The artist was a friend," Elizabeth said, standing behind her and slightly to the side.

"A close friend?" Norina asked.

"A lover from a long time ago."

"Do you miss her?"

Elizabeth didn't ask how Norina had known the painter was a woman. "Sometimes." After a moment, she added. "The flower is a ladyslipper. We used to find them in the woods when we were growing up."

"It does look a little like a slipper," Norina said, tilting her head. "But the feeling of lush peace doesn't come from the flower."

"No."

Norina turned to face her. "I would like to lie with you." There was a vulnerability in Norina's voice, in her expression, that Elizabeth hadn't been expecting.

She touched the side of Norina's neck with her fingers. "I would like that."

"I think we will be good together." Leaning close, Norina pressed her lips to Elizabeth's.

It was a temptingly sweet kiss. Elizabeth slid an arm around Norina's slender waist, pulling her closer. Her breasts pressed into Elizabeth's chest. She'd missed this, the feel of a woman's body against hers, the softness that seemed to beckon Elizabeth closer.

Men made her want to melt around them, but women… Women made her want to push and pull, give and take, all at once.

Norina's lips parted beneath hers, and Elizabeth teased her way inside, stroking the bare skin between Norina's shoulders with her fingertips.

When Norina moved her hand from Elizabeth's waist up between them to cup Elizabeth's breast, Elizabeth pushed into the touch. A gentle squeeze and then Norina ran her fingernails over Elizabeth's breast, teasing, making Elizabeth want more.

Finding the zipper on the back of Norina's dress, Elizabeth slowly lowered it. Then she stroked the exposed skin of Norina's back. It was seductively smooth. Elizabeth wanted to touch her everywhere, wanted to savor her smoothness and maybe mar it a little.

Norina stepped back and tugged the short sleeves down her arms. The dress pooled at her feet. She was as lovely as Elizabeth had suspected, a small mole on her shoulder the only thing disrupting her otherwise flawless skin. Full breasts, pink nipples, a narrow waist, and gently flaring hips, a nest of curls, it was all beautiful. And exposed. No undergarments, not even a strip of cloth.

Elizabeth was pretty sure John and Rodney would spontaneously combust if they knew.

"I find that this works better if both people are naked," Norina said, taking a step toward her.

"I find that, too." Elizabeth pulled her shirt over head and reached for her camisole. Norina's fingers on the lace stopped her.

"This is lovely." Her fingers moved from the lace, over the curve of Elizabeth's breast, cupping it, molding the silky fabric to Elizabeth's skin. "What is it called?"

"It's a camisole."

Norina rubbed her thumb over Elizabeth's nipple, the fabric adding to the friction. "It's wonderfully soft."

"Yes. My underwear match it."

"May I see?"

Elizabeth kissed her before toeing off her shoes and unbuttoning her uniform pants. She pushed them down, bending over to tug her socks off before standing.

"Very nice." Norina placed a hand on Elizabeth's hip and then slid it around to cup her ass. "My people only wear such garments during menstruation or when doing physical work."

"We wear them more often than not."

"So going without them is naughty, then?" Norina asked, her expression mischievous.

Elizabeth chuckled, unsurprised at Norina's deduction. "Yes."

"Have you ever gone without?"

"Yes."

Norina tilted her head to the side, her long hair brushing her bare shoulder. "If we had more time, I'd ask you to tell me about it."

"If we had more time, I might." Elizabeth placed both hands on Norina's waist and pressed their bodies together. "But we don't."

"Your beds are small," Norina said, looking over at Elizabeth's bed.

"They all are. I've begun to wonder if the Ancients ever had sex."

"I pity them if they did not."

"Me too." Pressing her lips to the curve of Norina's shoulder, Elizabeth worked her way along it to the base of Norina's neck, where she sucked. Norina softened, sinking into her.

Using her whole body, Elizabeth maneuvered her gently until Norina's back was against the wall. Still nibbling on Norina's neck, Elizabeth brought her hands up, cupping Norina's full breasts, feeling their softness, enjoying the way they filled her hands. Taking a nipple between her index finger and thumb, she covered Norina's mouth with her own.

Norina yielded. She parted her lips, and spread her legs, moving into Elizabeth's hands. Sliding her leg between Norina's, Elizabeth pressed her thigh against Norina's sex, feeling wiry hair and wetness already starting to seep free. She squeezed the nipple between her fingers, pinning the other woman against the wall as she took control of the kiss, taking every bit of the sweetness she found there, in Norina's giving mouth.

Tilting her head, she raised Norina's breast to her lips. No gentle preliminaries, she simply sucked, rhythmically, steadily, squeezing Norina's nipple between her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

Releasing Norina's other breast, she eased back enough to slide her hand down, between Norina's folds.

Norina was wet and Elizabeth's fingers slid easily through her cunt, searching. Finding what she was looking for, she circled her fingers once, then twice. Norina tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling as Elizabeth added a third finger, spreading her, still circling.

She was close. Elizabeth could hear it in her panting breaths, and she sucked again on Norina's breast, harder this time. Fingers matching the rhythm, pushing Norina closer.

Norina clutched at her, her hands fisting in Elizabeth's camisole as Elizabeth let go of her breast, focusing now on her fingers, on the clit she was grazing again and again.

With a soft cry, Norina began to come. She trembled. Elizabeth leaned into her, wanting to feel it. When the trembling began to ease, Elizabeth kissed her gently, simultaneously sliding all three fingers into her. Pressing her palm against Norina's spread open cunt, Elizabeth began to fuck her.

Norina edged her legs farther apart and tilted her hips.

Elizabeth fucked her harder. Moving her fingers back and forth, she could feel Norina's vagina tugging at them, clinging when Elizabeth pulled back, offering only token resistance when she pushed forward.

Sliding a hand beneath Elizabeth's camisole, Norina pinched one of her nipples. It felt good and Elizabeth shifted a little, rubbing her own dripping cunt against Norina's hip. It wasn't enough contact to make her come, but the firmness felt good. So did the wet silk of her tap pants.

With a hand on the back of her neck, Norina pulled her into another kiss. It was sloppy, desperate. Norina was getting close again and Elizabeth pushed as tightly against her as she could and still have the leverage she need to fuck her.

The smell of sex was all around them, and Elizabeth inhaled deeply, filling herself with it.

Norina moved her hips as much as Elizabeth allowed. Elizabeth wished she had a dildo, wished she had something she could push deeper than the few inches her fingers could go. Norina came again. This time she rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder, her whole body shaking as her insides pulled and pulled at Elizabeth's fingers. Elizabeth resisted the pull, continuing to fuck her, but gentler now, easier.

Tremors subsiding, Norina kissed the side of her neck. It felt good, and Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, giving into the tease of Norina's mouth.

Easing her fingers from inside Norina, Elizabeth lifted them. Norina's eyes met hers, and Elizabeth pressed her fingers to Norina's lips. They opened and Elizabeth slipped her fingers inside.

Norina sucked, cleaning Elizabeth with lips and tongue. Elizabeth began to move her fingers, just a little, fucking Norina's mouth the way she had her cunt. Norina sucked harder and the pleasure pushed Elizabeth into an orgasm, not a big one, just a small one, just enough to turn her on even more.

Releasing her fingers, Norina kissed her. This time she was the aggressive one, pushing her tongue into Elizabeth's mouth, making Elizabeth taste her. She was sweet and for a moment Elizabeth wanted to fall to her knees and cover her face with Norina's sweetness.

But Norina was pushing her camisole up, and then she was sucking at Elizabeth's breast, squeezing it with her hand as she teased Elizabeth's nipple with her tongue. With her other hand, she covered Elizabeth's sex, pushing the wet silk of Elizabeth's underwear between her folds. Elizabeth pushed back, grinding herself against Norina's hand until she came again in tiny bursts of pleasure that weren't nearly enough.

Norina slid gracefully down the wall until she was on her knees. She pulled Elizabeth's tap pants down and Elizabeth stepped out of them, leaving her in just a camisole. "Very nice," Norina said. Then she was forcing Elizabeth's legs apart with her hands and leaning forward.

Elizabeth groaned at the first touch of her tongue. It was too light, too gentle, but there was a beautiful woman kneeling in front of her, pleasuring her, a beautiful woman Elizabeth had just fucked. That was hot enough that Elizabeth didn't care if her touch was too gentle. She wasn’t going to need much.

Norina's tongue moved over and around, taking her to that place where the pleasure was an ache, intensifying with each touch that wasn't quite enough. Elizabeth slid a hand into Norina's hair, urging her closer, asking for more.

Sweet suction around her clit and Elizabeth came, pleasure convulsing her, forcing her to rest both hands on the wall behind Norina or fall over.

Fingers pushed inside her and Elizabeth contracted around them, grateful for the resistance.

By the time it was over, she was panting, head hanging down, eyes staring, barely seeing the woman in front of her. Norina looked up, her lips swollen from their kisses and covered in Elizabeth's fluids. She slid one hand up Elizabeth's thigh, then over her hips and belly, caressing. The touch felt good and Elizabeth leaned into it.

Norina kissed the skin above Elizabeth's cunt. Then rubbed her cheek against Elizabeth's stomach. Her fingers were still inside, and she began moving them, slow, slight movements.

Elizabeth caressed her cheek, then stroked her long, soft hair.

Norina placed light, nibbling kisses on Elizabeth's thighs, and touched her outside and in, easily, softly.

Elizabeth was still aroused, but it was less urgent, and she began to soften, yielding to Norina's caresses.

Then Norina withdrew her fingers from inside Elizabeth, and Elizabeth felt the small press of a slick finger against her anus. She tensed, but Norina pressed again. Simon had never touched her here, had never asked too. But Elizabeth liked this kind of sex, or had, back before she'd stopped doing what she wanted in bed and started doing what she thought she should.

Norina pressed again, and Elizabeth pushed back, felt the tip of Norina's finger slide in.

Circles, Norina was moving her fingertip in circles. No real motion, just pressure moving from one place to another to another. Elizabeth closed her eyes, concentrating on the pressure, relaxing into it.

In and out, tiny motions, but they were enough. Elizabeth was being fucked. In the ass.

She leaned forward, pushing her ass back, trying to open herself up still more.

Norina squeezed her breast, pinching the nipple, and Elizabeth cried out at the shock of it. The painful pleasure in her tit contrasting sharply with the gentle pleasure in her ass.

She rocked her hips, riding Norina's finger until Norina stilled her with a hand on her hip. She felt Norina's finger withdraw and then there were two fingers forcing her open, stretching her. She groaned and cupped Norina's cheek in her hand, stroking with her thumb. Norina turned into the touch and Elizabeth ran her thumb across Norina's lower lip. Then Norina took Elizabeth's hand in her own and raised it, pressing it to Elizabeth's breast. She could feel the hardness of her nipple pressing into her palm and Elizabeth squeezed the way Norina had, roughly.

Shifting from her knees to a sitting position, Norina began to slide down onto her back, her gaze locking with Elizabeth's.

It was easy to see what she wanted, and Elizabeth bit back a groan as she lowered herself to her knees, straddling Norina's face.

Norina twisted her fingers and the groan escaped.

With her free hand, Norina guided her lower, until Elizabeth's cunt was over Norina's mouth, until Norina could reach out and slide her tongue into Elizabeth. Norina's fingers were still inside her, still fucking her ass, and her own hand was still on her breast.

Elizabeth pinched her nipple, her hips jerking in response, pushing her back onto Norina's fingers. She pulled them forward, and then she was moving, fucking herself on Norina's fingers and Norina's tongue. She was spread open, wanton, free.

The position was awkward, but Norina guided her, supported her, and Elizabeth opened for her, letting the pleasure come.

***

The high collar on Norina's dress didn't quite hide the bruise Elizabeth had left on her neck, but years of diplomatic training kept Elizabeth from staring at it as they stood in front of the gate, saying good-bye to their guests.

Rodney, however, wasn't so tactful, and his wide eyes flicked from the mark to Elizabeth. She smiled softly and his eyes grew wider.

"Thank you, again," the Chancellor said, cupping one of her hands in both of his.

"Thank you for loaning us the Orion."

"It's the least we can do for such good friends." He kissed her cheek and then released her hand before stepping through the gate.

Norina was holding onto to one of John's hands and one of Rodney's, forcing them into close proximity as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss first to Rodney's cheek and then to John's. "Take care of one another," she said with a smile, before turning toward Elizabeth.

Taking both of Elizabeth's hands in hers, Norina smiled. "Thank you."

"I feel as though I should be thanking you," Elizabeth answered, quietly enough that she couldn't be overheard.

"No need," Norina answered, her voice just as low. "I am sure we'll see one another again," she added in a normal tone.

"I'd like that."

Norina kissed her, lingering just a hair too long for the kiss to be strictly diplomatic. "Good-bye," she said, releasing Elizabeth's hands and stepping through the gate.

The gate shut down, and Elizabeth looked over at where John and Rodney were standing, staring. Giving them a smug smile, she turned and walked away.


End file.
